nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V20
Nintendo Power V20 is the 20th issue of Nintendo Power. It was released in January of 1991 and features Mega Man III for the Nintendo Entertainment System on it's cover. Contents Player's Pulse The Player's Pulse section featured letters that readers sent in to the staff of the magazine. One particular letter was published in this volume from Apple co-founder Steve Wozniak who wrote in to let the editors of Nintendo Power know of his high score in the Game Boy version of Tetris. He included a picture of his score and one of himself holding a Game Boy, both of which Nintendo printed in the magazine. ''Mega Man III'' The first game featured in the magazine is the cover story, Mega Man 3. The massive 20-page article gave an in-depth look at Mega Man's moves, Rush's different forms, the Robot Masters, and the powers earned by defeating them. The article also included maps for many of the Stages. Today's Technology This article examined some of the inner-workings of a Game Pak, particularly ROMs, RAM and MMCs. ''The Immortal'' The next article featured The Immortal. It is an 8-page article revealing maps for Levels 1-5 and information on some of the monsters encountered in the game. Classified Information The Classified Information section revealed codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section included: ''Deja Vu'' This article gave readers a look at Deja Vu. It is a 7-page article that gives readers examples of different scenarios within the game. ''Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' This 12-page article features Gremlins 2: The New Batch. It included maps for Stages 1–5. Game Boy This section of the magazine included reviews and tips specifically for Game Boy games. Reviews Some of the games reviewed were Dragon's Lair, F-1 Race, Super Scrabble, Burai Fighter Deluxe, and Mercenary Force. Game Boy Classified Similar to the "Classified Information" article, this section included tips and secrets for Game Boy titles. Top 10 This section listed the Top 10 games for the Game Boy. The following is the first three from that list. #''Super Mario Land'' #''Tetris'' #''Gargoyle's Quest'' Howard & Nester As in previous issues, a 2-page Howard & Nester comic is featured here. Miracle Piano Teaching System This article talked about the Miracle Piano Teaching System. It discusses how the device works and what a player can do with it. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner was a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Destiny of an Emperor, Dungeon Magic: Sword of the Elements, Crystalis, and Swords and Serpents. Now Playing This article listed new game releases and ratings for them. It also had a very brief overview of a few of the games. Some of the top-rated games here included (in alphabetical order): Deja Vu, Gremlins 2: The New Batch, The Immortal, and Mega Man 3. Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section included G.I. Joe, Metal Storm and Monopoly. This edition of Pak Watch featured news on the Super Famicom as well as images of the games that were being developed for it including Super Mario World (then known as Super Mario Bros. 4: Super Mario World), Pilotwings and F-Zero. In retrospect the images shown in the magazine reveal that they were not final: the visuals of Super Mario World in particular do not compare to the final product. Yoshi was also mentioned in the article, though he is only referred to as a dragon. The reference is as follows: ::"Everything about ''Super Mario World is bigger and better. Messages, mushrooms and a friendly dragon pop out of blocks along the way. How about riding the dragon? You bet, and you'll want to feed your pet too. Just don't let him get away."'' Player's Forum Top 30 The "Top 30" section of the magazine listed the top 30 NES games as ranked by the readers. In this issue, Super Mario Bros. 3 continues to hold the #1 spot. The following are the first 10 from this issue's list of 30. # Super Mario Bros. 3 # Final Fantasy # Crystalis # ''Mega Man 2 # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles # The Legend of Zelda # Tetris # Super Mario Bros. 2 # Dragon Warrior II # Back to the Future Category:Nintendo Power Category:1991 Nintendo Power volumes